1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to methods for the creation of data streams of continuous data elements suitable for transmission by a data processing system between multiple processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods for efficiently creating such data streams in a dynamic manner.
2. Background Art
Data streams are well known in the prior art. Data streams consisting of a plurality of continuous data elements are commonly utilized to transmit information between multiple processes in a data processing systems. In traditional data processing systems, data stream build is generally a batch process accomplished by translating application determined data to a predetermined format for interchange with a plurality of identical or similar applications. In such known data stream build processes, the operator's input is limited to specifying initial conditions and translation parameters prior to process initiation.
A more dynamic approach to the data stream build process may be implemented by actively translating operator specified data to a predetermined interchange format during application input. This process is not very efficient due to the fact that large portions of the data stream must be constantly rebuilt each time the operator modifies application data.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a dynamic data stream build process whereby data streams may be efficiently and flexibly created in a dynamic manner by a data processing system operator.